1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible keyboard, and in particular to a collapsible keyboard with reduced length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a keyboard is an important input device for a computer. Many characters and symbols are input to the computer by the keyboard. Other input devices, such as a mouse and an optical pen, have slow input speed and cannot take the place of the keyboard.
A conventional keyboard usually includes a base and a plurality of keys disposed thereon. A user strikes the keys to output corresponding electronic signals to the computer.
Although the conventional keyboard is a convenient input device, its length and large footprint make it inconvenient to transport. Thus, a foldable keyboard (WO00/60438) is disclosed to overcome the above problems.
The invention provides a collapsible keyboard. The collapsible keyboard can be collapsed into an upper layer and a lower layer to reduce the length thereof.